A large number of computing devices used today has led to an even larger amount of data created, stored, and accessed by computing devices. A great deal of the data is useful to many other computing devices. Thus, systems may be used to manage and share data with other computing systems and/or computing devices. For example, an enterprise may have systems that manage and store a collection data that is used across multiple systems, applications, and/or processes associated with the enterprise. In many instances, data is added to or removed from the collection of data. Edits may also be made to existing data in the collection of data. As such, the systems need to ensure that the collection of data used by the systems, applications, and/or processes in the enterprise is correct.